


I Could’ve Really Loved You, But You Broke My Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Break Up, Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, Hurt Sam Winchester, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Physical Abuse, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, safewording out</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could’ve Really Loved You, But You Broke My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



When Sam thinks of the pain that broke their relationship, of the hurt he suffered, his heart shatters and he is so enraged with anger he cries. He was supposed to be able to trust Dean, to submit and give his mind, body and soul to his Dom, but Dean broke that trust. 

Red was supposed to be safe. Red was meant to protect Sam. He screams the word repeatedly yet his pleading goes unheeded. Sam wails, claws at the bed to get away from the lashing of the whip, but he is viciously tugged back by his shaggy hair. The whip snarls up his spine and kisses flesh, rips him open with agony. 

“Red! Dean, red!” The whip lash out with a savage kiss and cuts into his back, ignites his nerves with fire-bright pain. He screams his safe word again and again, he cries Dean's name and begs for mercy, but his brother got lost in the headspace, uncaring of the damage he was inflicting. 

The pain keeps coming. Razor sharp, the whip stings and rips his flesh raw. Damp tears tumble down Sam's cheeks as blood trickling down his back. Dean whips him until he is drenched in blood, wounds etched into golden skin; when the pain flares and burns white-hot the intensity blackens his world and Sam welcomes the darkness with open arms, leaving behind the Dom who broken him.

Sam left after that night, refused to stay even with Dean down on his knees apologizing. He still feel mad with anger over being hurt, of putting his body into the hands of the man who hurt him instead of loved him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/556297.html?thread=78276873#t78276873)


End file.
